Hasta el Final
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Ellos estarán siempre juntos; hasta el final.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Hipotético fin de series.**

**Nota: Puede parecer lo que quieran al principio, pero SÍ es un SasuNaru.**

* * *

**HASTAEL FINAL**

_Capítulo Único_

Sasuke se prepara para una reunión del antes quebrado equipo siete. Naruto ha pedido que se vistan de manera formal, pues tiene un comunicado importante y oficial que hacer. Uchiha piensa que el paso del tiempo ha hecho que su mejor amigo pierda la cabeza. Naruto es la persona menos formal que ha conocido en su vida, con sus chillantes trajes naranjas y su habilidad de hablar más fuerte que un altavoz. Sin embargo, Sasuke opta por acatar órdenes y viste un traje negro de corte clásico, camisa blanca, sin el saco y una corbata azul marino; se pone los lustrados zapatos y se peina sin mucho esfuerzo.

El punto de la reunión es la Torre Hokage, más precisamente en la oficina de Naruto. Lleva más de seis meses ocupando el despacho principal, fungiendo como Hokage y lo está haciendo estupendamente. Al principio tuvo unos cuantos traspiés, pero se adaptó de lo más rápido después de un asesoramiento por parte del consejo y Hatake Kakashi. Antes de tocar siquiera la puerta del despacho, como todos los civiles, Sasuke escucha su nombre de la voz de su admiradora más férrea. Sin responder nada en absoluto permanece de pie, esperando por Sakura. Estará bien que entren juntos. Fueron un equipo después de todo.

Observándola silenciosamente y sin demasiada atención, Sasuke nota lo mucho que se ha esforzado Sakura en su arreglo personal y cree que ha puesto demasiado empeño en su vestimenta y maquillaje. Pero, aunque una parte de Uchiha piensa que la joven de cabellos rosas se ha tomado demasiado en serio lo de "formal", una parte de él asevera que Sakura simplemente ha aprovechado la ocasión para poner todos sus esfuerzos en insinuársele. Sakura es su amiga, su compañera y su aliada, pero eso no significa que no se le retuerzan las entrañas al ver como intenta una y otra vez seducirlo, perdiendo dignidad en el intento. Él nunca podrá verla de otra manera, es un hecho que hasta al mismísimo Sasuke le inquieta.

Dentro de la oficina Hokage, Naruto espera a sus restantes invitados mirando tranquilamente por el gran ventanal. Kakashi ya está allí, leyendo su inseparable libro y Sai también; mira sus ropas y se retuerce en ellas, parece claramente incómodo de tener que vestirse así. Sakura saluda enérgicamente a todos los presentes, Sasuke les dirige una simple mirada de reconocimiento a todos ellos, Sai incluido. No tiene nada en contra de él ahora, pero eso no significa que le agrada.

—Qué es lo que nos querías decir, Naruto? —Sakura habla, entusiasmada por lo que puede ser. Genuinamente interesada en lo que uno de sus mejores amigos pueda contarle.

El rubio rasca su nuca, como su nerviosa costumbre. Sonríe ampliamente y luego suelta una risilla corta, de despiste. Pero sabe muy bien que no puede eludir el tema si es él mismo quien ha citado a sus más allegados por esa razón. Acomoda su corbata naranja en un último intento de ganar tiempo y prosigue a aclararse la garganta. Es un anuncio feliz, no tiene por qué estar avergonzado o asustado.

—Creo que la aldea entera sabe que salgo con Hinata —inicia algo inquieto, no muy seguro de las palabras más adecuadas para continuar—. Pero esta otra cosa es algo que pensé debían ser los primeros en enterarse: me comprometeré hoy con ella, de veras.

Hay un segundo de absoluto silencio que es opacado en seguida por la dicha. Los "enhorabuena" no se hacen esperar y hasta Sai se acerca a abrazar a su compañero. Sakura al tener un estudiante casado. Sasuke abraza a su amigo cálidamente, un par de palmaditas en la espalda son incluidas. El contacto físico dura varios segundos más de lo socialmente establecido. Se separan, se miran a los ojos y eso es todo.

Cuando los ánimos bajan unos cuantos decibeles, Naruto explica que esa misma tarde, en el complejo Hyuga, se celebrará una especie de fiesta del clan a la cual están todos cordialmente invitados, por ello la ropa formal. Explica que allí, durante el brindis, sorprenderá a Hinata pidiendo su mano en matrimonio, pero que, por supuesto, ya ha hablado de ello antes con el patriarca del clan para evitar cualquier percance; que, aunque es un anuncio de compromiso, no piensa casarse tan pronto. Ninguno de los dos tiene todavía la edad legal para casarse, así que esperarán algún tiempo antes de planear siquiera la boda, pero que hace la petición de mano ahora porque quiere dejarle en claro a toda la aldea lo serio que es con respecto a Hinata.

Sakura le dice que eso no es necesario, que a leguas se nota que lo suyo va más allá delas simples citas pero que eso es muy romántico, que si fuera ella, estaría encantada por su forma de proceder. Naruto agradece su apoyo e invita a sus amigos a abandonar su oficina y partir hacia el complejo Hyuga. No puede llegar tarde o su suegro podría matarlo.

Los cinco amigos caminan lentamente hacia su destino. Sin embargo, Kakashi, inteligente e intuitivo como es, aparta a Sakura y a Sai de los eternos rivales. Él está consciente que aquellos dos tienen una relación más profunda y necesitan hablar más sobre el compromiso de Naruto que unos simple "enhorabuena", no importa si las felicitaciones son sinceras.

Caminado juntos, Naruto es el que inicia la conversación. Él también sabe que necesita hablar con Sasuke sobre ellos. Con sus manos en los bolsillos y su mirada clavada al suelo, la voz de Naruto denota algo de vergüenza.

—Y bien, ¿qué piensas?

Es muy obvio de qué quiere hablar, Sasuke no pregunta nada entonces.

—¿Tú estarías bien si yo decidiera casarme con Sakura?

Naruto sabe que Sasuke no lo pregunta por el hecho de que pasó enamorado toda su infancia y pubertad de su compañera de equipo, pudo haber utilizado a cualquier otra chica en su ejemplo, sino por él; por Sasuke.

—Sí, estaría contento de que pudieras conseguirte por fin una mujer que te aguante, idiota. De veras.

—Yo me siento igual con respecto a ti.

—Entonces estamos bien.

—Estamos bien.

Caminan, los dos mejores amigos siguen caminando. Los dos pueden hacer su vida como les plazca, con las mujeres que prefieran. O tal vez solos, sin esperar nada del otro más que apoyo incondicional, pero sabiendo que, aunque haya otra persona a su lado, no hay nadie más importante para ellos que el otro.

Que Naruto puede estar con Hinata, elegirla como su compañera de vida; que Sasuke puede hacer lo mismo con Sakura y restaurar con ella el clan Uchiha, como tanto ha soñado, pero que, aunque ellos no se toquen, aunque no haya palabras de afecto entre los dos, las personas más especiales, más cercanas a su corazón, siempre serán ellos. Siempre será Naruto. Siempre será Sasuke.

Siempre.

Hasta el final.

* * *

**Esta es la manera en la que me imagino un SasuNaru canon, porque, la verdad, no me imagino a Kishimoto haciendo yaoi.**

**No he podido, como de costumbre, encontrar las palabras necesarias para expresar lo que quería (en este caso, la parte del final), pero, aunque esto quedó algo escueto, abarca lo que quería dar a entender.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
